mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Johnny Yong Bosch
| birth_place = Kansas City, Missouri, U.S. | residence = Los Angeles, California | age = | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Actor, voice actor, musician | years_active = 1994–present | alias = Johnny Bosch John Bosch Kevin Hatcher | gender = Male | status = Married | family = | spouse = | children= | website = }} Johnny Yong Bosch (born January 6, 1976) is an American actor, voice actor, and musician. He is known for portraying Adam Park in Power Rangers. He provides English voices for a number of anime productions and video games, including Ichigo Kurosaki in Bleach, Itsuki Koizumi in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Vash the Stampede in Trigun and Lelouch Lamperouge in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. He is the lead singer in the band Eyeshine. Personal life Bosch was born in Kansas City, Missouri, and raised in Garland, Texas. His mother is Korean, and his father is of German and Irish descent. Career Power Rangers Bosch is best known for his role as Adam Park in the show Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, for which he was cast in July 1994. In 1997 during Power Rangers Turbo he was kicked off the show due to Jason David Frank and Catherine Sutherland wanting to leave the show in addition to Saban's decision to retire Bosch's and Nakia Burrise's characters. At the request of Koichi Sakamoto, he appeared in an episode of Power Rangers in Space in 1998 and later returned for two episodes (celebrating 15 years of the franchise) in Power Rangers Operation Overdrive in 2007. Voice acting Bosch voiced Vash the Stampede in Trigun as his first job and for various Japanese anime and video games. In 2006, he worked once again with Koichi Sakamoto on the film Broken Path. In 2007, Bosch co-starred alongside Ray Park in a comic-book style action film, Hellbinders. He does the motion capturing and voice of Nero in Devil May Cry 4, making him the third actor involved with Power Rangers to have a role in the Devil May Cry series, after Reuben Langdon, who voices and motion capture for Dante in Devil May Cry 3 (and DMC4), and Daniel Southworth, who voiced and did motion capture for Vergil, also in DMC3, and for Credo, in DMC4. Recently, he voiced Final Fantasy game's character Firion in Dissidia: Final Fantasy, and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, Yang in Super Street Fighter IV Arcade Edition, Zero of Mega Man X fame in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, Tohru Adachi and the protagonist Yu Narukami in the Persona 4 games and anime adaptation, and host of AnimeTV, which started its second season on Revision3. Filmography Anime * 5 Centimeters Per Second – Takaki Tohno * B-Daman CrossFire - Kamon Godai * Beck: Mongolian Chop Squad – Yuji "Saku" Sakurai * Bleach – Ichigo Kurosaki, Hollow Ichigo * Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-Chan – Sakura Kusakabe * Blue Dragon – Bishop * Blue Exorcist – Yukio Okumura * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo – Bo-Jiggler * Boys Be... – Tsuyoshi Ueno (Ep. 4) * Burst Angel – Akio (Ep. 18) * Cardcaptor Sakura the Movie 2: The Sealed Card – Eriol Hiiragizawa * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion series – Lelouch Vi Britannia * Durarara!! – Izaya Orihara * Darker than Black: Gaiden – Shichi/Claude * Eureka Seven – Renton Thurston * Eureka Seven: AO – Renton Thurston * Fafner of the Azure – Kazuki Makabe (credited as Kevin Hatcher) * Fate/zero – Ryunosuke Uryu * Freedom Project – Kazuma * Fullmetal Alchemist – Lujon (Ep. 35) * Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo – Albert de Morcerf (credited as Kevin Hatcher) * Gate Keepers – Reiji Kageyama * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex – J.D. (Ep. 9) * Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG – Section 4 helicopter pilot (Ep. 24) * Gun Sword – Michael Garret * Gurren Lagann – Rossiu Adai * Hare+Guu – Chet (credited as Kevin Hatcher) * Heat Guy J – Clair Leonelli * Here Is Greenwood – Kazuya Hasukawa (credited as Kevin Hatcher) * I'll CKBC – Hitonari Hiiragi (credited as Kevin Hatcher) * K – Saruhiko Fushimi * Kamichu! – Kenji Ninomiya * Karas – Reiji * Kekkaishi – Shouki (Ep. 38) * Mars Daybreak – Gram River * Koi Kaze – Kazuya Miyauchi (Eps. 6–7, credited as Kevin Hatcher) * Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne series – Kirius * Last Exile – Claus Valca * Let's Go! Tamagotchi – KuroMametchi * Lucky Star – Boy Student (Ep. 18), Daisuke Ono * Marvel Anime: Blade – Djalal (Ep. 7) * The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya – Itsuki Koizumi * The Melody of Oblivion – Monster King Solomon III a.k.a. Solo (credited as Kevin Hatcher) * Mirage of Blaze – Kotaro Fuma * Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit – Sagum * Naruto/Naruto Shippuden – Yagura (Three Tails Jinchūriki, Fourth Mizukage), Genma Shiranui, Shigure, Gen'yumaru, Sagi, Akio, Sasori, Shōseki (Shippuden Ep. 184), misc. filler characters. * Paradise Kiss – Hiroyuki Tokumori * Paranoia Agent – Yuichi Taira (credited as Kevin Hatcher) * Persona 4: The Animation – Yu Narukami, Tohru Adachi (uncredited) * Le Portrait de Petit Cossette – Eiri Kurahashi (credited as Kevin Hatcher) * Please Twins! – Maiku Kamishiro * Pokémon Origins – Brock * The Prince of Tennis – Shusuke Fuji * Psycho-Pass – Latent Criminal (Ep. 2) * Samurai Champloo – Shinsuke (Ep. 7), Jogger in the Forest (Ep. 9) * Stellvia – Kouta Otoyama (credited as Kevin Hatcher) * Tales of Phantasia OVA – Cress Albane * Tenjho Tenge – Masataka Takayanagi (credited as Kevin Hatcher) * Tenkai Knights – Guren Nash / Bravenwolf * Texhnolyze – Takuto * Toradora! - Yusaku Kitamura * Trigun – Vash the Stampede * The Twelve Kingdoms – Taiki/ Kohri (credited as Kevin Hatcher) * Witch Hunter Robin – Haruto Sakaki * Wolf's Rain – Kiba Films * Akira (2001 Pioneer English dub) – Shotaro Kaneda * Bleach films (Bleach: Memories of Nobody, Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion, Bleach: Fade to Black, Bleach: Hell Verse) – Ichigo Kurosaki * Blue Exorcist: The Movie – Yukio Okumura * Broken Path – Jack * Death Grip – Torch * Devon's Ghost: Legend of the Bloody Boy – Josh * The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya – Itsuki Koizumi * Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers – Renton Thurston * Hellbinders (2008) – Ryu * Hit Somebody – Simmons * Love Like Bullets * Resident Evil: Degeneration – Additional Voices * Rise And Fail – Torch * Stray – Brandoni * Trigun: Badlands Rumble – Vash the Stampede * Wicked Games – Billy Ray Leung Non-Anime * Secret Millionaires Club – Bohai * Three Delivery – Sid * NFL Rush Zone – Troy Power Rangers * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers – Adam Park / Black Mighty Morphin Ranger * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers "Wild West Rangers, Part I and II" – Abraham / Black Wild West Ranger * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie – Adam Park / Black Mighty Morphin Ranger * Power Rangers Zeo – Adam Park / Green Zeo Ranger * Power Rangers Turbo – Adam Park / Green Turbo Ranger #1 (19 episodes) * Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie – Adam Park / Green Turbo Ranger * Power Rangers In Space – Adam Park / Black Mighty Morphin Ranger (1 episode) * Power Rangers Operation Overdrive – Adam Park / Black Mighty Morphin Ranger (2 episodes) Video Games * .hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth – Kuhn * .hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce – Kuhn * .hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption – Kuhn * Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War – Hans Grimm (uncredited) * Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War – Patrick James "PJ" Beckett (uncredited) * Ape Escape (series) – Jake * Ar tonelico Qoga: Knell of Ar Ciel – Tatsumi (uncredited) * Atelier Ayesha: The Alchemist of Dusk - Ranun Etts * Atelier Escha & Logy: Alchemists of the Dusk Sky - Awin Sidelet * Atelier Rorona: Alchemist of Arland – Iksel * Atelier Totori: Alchemist of Arland 2 – Iksel, Peter * Atelier Meruru: The Apprentice of Arland - Peter * Avalon Code – Ur * Baten Kaitos Origins – Ven * Binary Domain – Kurosawa (writer) * Bleach – Ichigo Kurosaki, Hollow Ichigo * Catherine – Archie, Aloof Man * Devil May Cry 4 – Nero (motion capture and voice) * Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII – Various WRO Soldiers, Incidental Characters * Dissidia: Final Fantasy/Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy – Firion * Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice – Almaz von Almandine Adamant (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 8 – Zhang Bao * Eternal Poison – Olifen (uncredited) * Eternal Sonata – Fugue, Phil * Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon – Seto, Additional Voices * Galerians: Ash – Ash, Pat (older) * God Eater Burst - Kota Fujiki * Grandia III – Yuki (uncredited) * Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight (video game) – Kamen Rider Dragon Knight/Kamen Rider Onyx * Killer Is Dead - Tokio, Mondo (Kid) * Kingdom Hearts III * The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky – Joshua Bright * MagnaCarta 2 – Juto * Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Zero * Mugen Souls- Ryuto * Mimana Iyar Chronicles – Crais Sewell (uncredited) * Naruto series – Genma Shiranui (Sound Test), Sasori (True Form), Yagura (Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3) * Persona 4: Arena – Yu Narukami * Project Sylpheed – Yoji Kashiwazaki (uncredited) * Ragnarok Online 2: Legend of the Second – Male Voice 3, Additional Voices * Red Faction: Armageddon – Additional Voices * Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles – Brad Vickers (uncredited) * Rune Factory Frontier – Raguna (uncredited) * Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love – Shinjiro Taiga (uncredited) * Samurai Warriors 3 – Sanada Yukimura (uncredited) * Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes – Sanada Yukimura * Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Overclocked – Additional Voices * Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 – Yu Narukami (Protagonist), Tōru Adachi (uncredited) * Soulcalibur V – Xiba * Star Ocean: Till the End of Time – Richard Traydor (uncredited) * Star Wars: The Old Republic – Torian Cadera * Suikoden V – Frey (Freyjadour), Voice 1/Battle Cries * Summon Night: Twin Age – Aldo * Super Street Fighter IV – Yang * Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together – Vice Bozeg * Tales of the Abyss – Guy Cecil (uncredited) * Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World – Emil Castagnier, Ratatosk, Aster (uncredited) * The Last Remnant – Rush Sykes * The Sword of Etheria – Fiel * The Witch and the Hundred Knight - Biggs * Time Hollow – Ethan Kairos (uncredited) * Transformers: War for Cybertron – Bumblebee * Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria – Kraad, Roland, Seluvia, Xehnon, Masato (uncredited) * Warriors Orochi – Sanada Yukimura, Kojiro Sasaki (uncredited) * Wild Arms 4 – Kresnik (uncredited), Additional voices Other * Adventures in Voice Acting - Himself * Supah Ninjas as Master Shin * Death Trance (Ryu'en) (English Dub) * Host of AnimeTV video podcast * Host of Power Rangers Funniest Moments * Cameo on the Miss Hannah Minx YouTube Channel * The First Noel with Vic Mignogna * 3009 with Kimberly Freeman * Violetta - Tomas (singing voice), Napoleon (English dub) References External links *Eyeshine.net, the official site of Bosch's rock band * * * Category:1976 births Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American people of German descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:Living people Category:People from Garland, Texas Category:People from Kansas City, Missouri Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American people of Korean descent Category:American_musicians_of_Korean_descent Category:Male actors of Korean descent